Malédiction
by lovelovelysparkle
Summary: Tout comme Chloé pour Brian, Amy se retrouve face à la malédiction. Les Maî ne peuvent embrasser les humains sans risquer de les empoisonner. Mais Alek semble développer un intérêt pour elle, simple humaine, qui pourrait vite mettre sa vie en danger.


Bonjour à tous!

Comme j'ai beaucoup aimé la série The Nine Lives of Chloe King et en particulier les personnages d'Alek et Amy, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur eux. Comme ce n'est pas très populaire, je doute d'être lue, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. C'est ma première fanfiction.

* * *

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure au téléphone avec ma meilleure amie, j'avais décidé d'agir. Je ne supportais plus de l'entendre souffrir ainsi. Je la considérais presque comme ma sœur. Chloé et moi étions inséparables. Et ce n'était pas les petits changements dans sa vie qui briseraient cette amitié. D'accord, Chloé vivait actuellement une période assez perturbante. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était Maî. J'ai eu beaucoup du mal à me faire à sa nouvelle nature mais au final, Paul et moi trouvons cela assez cool. Paul est mon petit ami, c'est aussi notre ami d'enfance à Chloé et moi. Il a toujours été amoureux de moi, mais ce n'est que la semaine dernière que j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance.

Revenons-en à l'histoire qui nous intéresse.

– **Quoi ? **dit le blond en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, ayant laissé son amabilité au placard.

Alek Petrov était carrément en train de m'aboyer dessus. Si les Maî n'étaient pas descendants de la déesse chat Bastet, j'aurais presque pu parier qu'ils descendaient des canins. Mais Chloé m'en aurait voulu de penser à une telle théorie. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre qui elle était vraiment. Je pouvais la comprendre. Alek semblait surpris de me voir. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite et n'avait pas l'air enchanté de me trouver devant sa porte. Il devait même ignorer que je connaissais son adresse. Je l'avais simplement suivi un jour, après la sortie des cours, une de mes techniques d'espionnage favorites.

– **J'aimerais beaucoup entrer, merci, **dis-je aimablement en prenant sur moi.

Puis je fis un pas en avant et annonça la couleur : je n'allais pas me faire prier pour entrer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Alek était l'un des garçons les plus populaires à l'école qu'il devait se croire tout permis et snober les autres. Je regardais autour de moi. C'était donc là que vivait le fameux Alek. L'appartement ne manquait ni de charme, ni de modernité. Ses parents avaient beaucoup de goût.

– **Le gardien à l'entrée ? L'ascenseur en panne ? Au cas où ça n'était pas assez clair, je ne suis pas très fan des visites.**

C'est ce que j'avais cru deviner, en effet. Mais je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, j'étais bien décidée à intervenir. J'haussais les épaules, désinvolte.

– **Quel dommage,** dis-je ironiquement.** Tout est de ta faute. Tu dois m'aider à tout réparer !**

– **Je ne sais pas ce qui est de ma faute, mais je n'ai rien fait.**

– **Je ne veux pas dire toi, en tant que toi. Mais toi, en tant que Maî.**

Alek ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir et j'avais du mal à lui expliquer. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose aux Maî et tout ce que je savais, c'était ce que Chloé avait bien voulu m'expliquer. Vu la tête d'Alek, je devinais qu'il aurait souhaité que je reste en dehors de toutes ces histoires.

– **C'est juste que Chloé est malheureuse et elle a le cœur brisé. Elle a besoin de retrouver son ancienne vie. C'est vraiment injuste…**

Il lui coupa la parole, sans aucune hésitation :

– **Cœur brisé ? Pourquoi elle a le cœur brisé ?**

– **A cause de votre stupide malédiction. Elle vient juste de dire à Brian qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais le revoir.**

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Vraiment.**

J'avais beaucoup de peine pour Chloé. Elle était amoureuse de Brian, l'homme au chapeau aux oreilles de chat qu'elle avait rencontré dans la boutique où elle travaillait. Mais c'était un humain. Or, un Maî ne pouvait pas embrasser un humain. Un venin coulait dans leurs lèvres et un simple baiser pouvait causer la paralysie ou la mort. C'était terrible.

– **Et je devrais m'en préoccuper parce que… ?**

– **Parce que tu tiens à Chloé ! Elle est amoureuse de lui. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de contourner cette malédiction… un baume à lèvres, un contre-sort ou quelque chose…**

– **Chloé ne peut sortir qu'avec un Maî !**

Alek avait l'air à la fois énervé et triste. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle rage envahir son visage. Il était contrarié et soudain, je compris. Il était frustré et jaloux. Après tout, il devait vraiment tenir à Chloé.

– **Tu l'aimes…** dis-je tout doucement.

Cela sonnait à présent comme une évidence. Alek Petrov était amoureux de Chloé King. J'étais à la fois sous le choc et contente pour Chloé, mais une part de moi était déçue. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais cette sensation désagréable m'envahit. Alek restait silencieux face à moi, il avait l'air tendu. Mes yeux brillaient, j'avais honte. Je sortais avec Paul et l'idée soudaine qu'Alek soit amoureux de ma meilleure amie me dérangeait profondément. Les poings d'Alek étaient serrés et il s'approcha de moi d'un coup. Je sursautais de peur qu'il n'ose me frapper pour l'avoir percé à jour mais à la place, il me prit dans ses grands bras musclés et me serra contre lui. C'était une tournure plus qu'inattendue. Perturbée, je restais les bras ballants, tremblante

– **Il n'y a aucun moyen de briser la malédiction, vraiment. Crois-moi, j'y ai pensé.**

Ses mots raisonnèrent dans ma tête. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, mais je n'osais pas bouger. Il me caressa les cheveux tendrement avant de s'écarter et de quitter la pièce sans un regard vers moi. Je resta plantée là, comme une idiote, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de m'en aller. Cette rencontre venait de changer le cours de mon existence. Alek venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Est-ce que ce geste avec une connotation différente chez les Maî que chez les humains ou Alek tenait-il à me faire passer un message ? Cette nuit là, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir car le seul visage qui me vint en tête fut celui d'Alek. Et c'est également lui qui apparut dans mes rêves, qui frôla mes lèvres et qui me promit monts et merveilles. A mon réveil, je me dis que tout ceci n'était que fantasme : Alek était Maî et jamais il ne m'embrasserait, cette malédiction n'avait jamais autant mérité son nom.


End file.
